


Infamous

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [32]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's his first day on set and Spike's a little nervous - can Xander do anything to help?</p>
<hr/>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”They want to WHAT?” 

“They want to make a movie about my life.”

“Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me!! Who the hell wants to make a movie about you?”

“OI! I’ll have you know, I’m bloody famous! They’re in talks with the best scriptwriters.”

“Spike, are you out of your ever-loving mind? Just because some vampires are accepted doesn’t mean you should be telling your life story! This isn’t An Interview with a Vampire and you are NOT Lestat!”

“I’m not Edward bloody Cullen either!”

“Well, sometimes you sparkle but that’s beside the point!” Xander sighed, realizing from Spike’s slightly crestfallen expression that he was ruining his partner’s high. “Okay, fine, fine. I take it they want you to be the face of vampires—previously the Scourge of Europe, now practically a damned superhero.” He was rewarded by the return of Spike’s huge grin, sitting back for the no doubt long story that Spike would want to tell him. 

“Uh huh! They want to go all the way back to just after I was turned! I told them there wasn’t really much to be bothered about before then—they’re talking about that Angelina Jolie to play Drusilla!”

“Really? Jennifer Anniston to play Buffy by any chance?” 

“Ha ha, very funny! I think Angelina’s a bit old personally—don’t think Dru would appreciate it much. Besides, the Slayer isn’t going to be in most of it—we spent a good hundred years having fun before the great lump ate a gypsy and ruined everything! Let alone what happened while he was down in the sewers!”

“Fun huh? Fine—not touching that one with a bargepole! And who’s gonna play you?”

“What? Well me of course! No one can play me the way that I can and besides, not as if I look a day older now is it?!” Spike looked so puffed up and pleased, his ego obviously majorly stroked by all of it. “Although I don’t think the pouf’s gonna be too pleased.”

Xander could tell Spike was barely restraining himself from laughing and he had a very bad feeling all of a sudden. 

“Why isn’t Angel going to be pleased? Bearing in mind, he’s the nice vampire who shares his cars and his fancy vampire friendly glass with you, we like him to be happy.”

“Sod that—he can give me my share of the haul from the whole Black Thorn thing and stop doling it out like pocket money! He’s not going to be happy because they don’t want him to play him.”

“What?”

“For the whole brooding Angelus thing? They think he doesn’t have enough charisma!! They’re holding auditions and want me to go along, check the chemistry is there, that sort of thing.” 

“Why do you and fake Angelus need to have chemistry?”

“I _told_ you about that one time, back in the day! Besides, guess who they’re auditioning? That bloke from Divergent—the one who played ‘Four’!!”

“Tobias Eaton? Holy shit, Angel **hated** him!”

“He did, he did indeed! Said he brooded through most of the movie then ended up following along behind the girl like a lost puppy!” They shared a look and Xander could no longer hold back his laughter.

“Oh shit, you have GOT to let me be there when you tell Angel—and recording, we need to be recording!” Throwing his arms around Spike’s neck, he dropped a kiss onto his nose. “Congratulations—you won’t forget me when all the fans are screaming for your autograph and throwing themselves at you? After all, a one-eyed carpenter can’t hold a candle to some of those Hollywood ladies.” 

“Psht! Most of them need a good feed more than anything, and besides, wouldn’t trust them at my back without you there. Who do you think is going to be my Executive Assistant whilst we’re on the movie? And they’re talking about paying you a consultancy fee—and before you get stroppy, I’ve told them you don’t do the whole publicity thing so they’ll keep your face out of the papers!” Xander allowed Spike to drag him towards the sofa, gladly shifting around until they were curled together in a familiar pretzel. It was all a bit overwhelming but then, you couldn’t expect to fight a dragon and a demon army in public and not be seen. Things had changed drastically since the Black Thorn incident and there were a surprising number of vampires that were happy to ‘bag’ it if it meant they could have something resembling a ‘normal’ life. Life for the Slayers, for all of them had changed a lot but this seemed like it was going to be one of the biggest changes. “You’re the only one that gets to shag the star Pet, don’t you worry about that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. An’ when I win my Oscar, I’ll be dedicating it to you.”

“Thanks Bleachy—it’s almost as though you love me or something.”

“Daft bastard.”

* * *


	2. Bravura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's his first day on set and Spike's a little nervous - can Xander do anything to help?
> 
> * * *

“No.”

“Mr Spike—“

“NO! I don’t need any bloody make-up!!” Xander muttered under his breath ‘apart from a little eyeliner and maybe some mascara when we’re going clubbing’ but managed not to get involved with the ongoing argument. The make-up trailer was quite spacious but jam-packed with make-up, wigs and other necessities and he couldn’t figure out why Spike was complaining. After all, it wasn’t as though it was a surprise why he was called to the Make Up trailer now was it?

“Mr Spike, the director has specifically asked—“

“I don’t give a flying monkey what he wants—I am not getting all made up like a raging poof! The lines he wants me to speak are bad enough!” He hadn’t expected this from Spike – he had expected major bravura and a loud, rambunctious attitude but if he wasn’t mistaken this temper tantrum showed all the signs of Spike being nervous. It was the first day of filming and they were doing a bit in a church. Xander knew the whole thing was bringing back some memories that Spike might have wanted to avoid but he hadn’t quite expected this.

“Errm, could you give us twenty minutes? I need to speak to Spike alone if that’s okay.” He gently moved the make-up lady towards the door, smiling at her as he did so. He knew he had a certain mystique because he was Spike’s Consort—he’d been living and loving a vampire from way before they became common knowledge and every newspaper in the country was desperate for an interview with him. He was determined not to become the face of anything—especially if it made him a target for the Anti-Vampire Coalition—so most people didn’t know what he looked like or really, anything about him. The sinking of Sunnydale made that a lot easier as there was no background information on him readily available, and life had changed him so much that any old photographs of him that were on the internet bore little resemblance to him now. A battle-hardened man in his late twenties, the eye patch gave him a rakish look that was apparently quite attractive. According to Spike anyway. 

He turned back to Spike, trying to figure out what he could do to calm his lover down. Spike had the lines down—they’d ‘run’ them every night since the script had arrived and even Xander knew most of them off by heart. So it wasn’t that. And Spike was a natural-born performer—he couldn’t be worried about being on camera, could he?

“Sorry, love, but this is bloody ridiculous! I didn’t even _wear_ make up then—why do I need to wear it now? I’m all for authenticity and I’m not liking where this is going at all! I want to speak to that lawyer friend of Rupert’s—I want to know if I can get out of this bloody film cos I think it’s going to be a pile of shite!”

“Spike, you need to calm down. Look—sit down here for me and take a deep breath or two. I know you don’t need to breathe so don’t give me that look! I think you need to chill.” 

“Yeah? And how do I do that love? You got something in mind?!” With a smirk on his face, Xander stepped forward between Spike’s legs, hands going to the belt at Spike’s midsection and beginning to undo it. He was repaid by a rapid crunching sound as Spike slipped into his game face, a sure sign that he was both aroused and slightly out of control. It was a heady feeling, knowing he had the power to do that to such a strong individual. 

“I can think of something.” He dropped to his knees, maintaining eye contact as he did so, relishing the look on Spike’s face as he carefully slid the flaps of his jeans backwards and smiled.

~ o O o ~

“Apparently I owe you some thanks.” From his chair at the side of the set, Xander turned and looked up when he heard the voice. He vaguely recognised one of the assistant’s but couldn’t remember his name.

“Sorry, what?”

“I was scared to get Spike out of his trailer—Sam, the make-up lady said he was throwing the mother of all fits and I was dreading what he might do when I called him to set. But he was a real pussycat.”

“Was he? I wonder why?”

“Yeah, yeah, me too. Um, you’ve got a stain on your t-shirt—just thought I should mention it!” Their eyes met and they grinned at each other, even as Xander felt his cheeks flushing a bright red. This might turn out to be some fun after all.

* * *


	3. Does my arse look big in this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike listened to Angel - to ANGEL!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this has turned into a series of fics....
> 
> * * *

Swearing lightly, Xander quickly tore off a piece of toilet paper and stuck it to the small cut on his face. It was his own fault because he knew he was too tired to shave but they had another early call to be on set the next morning and he had become fed up of the scruff on his face. 

Strolling into the bedroom, he flicked the light switch on, jumping slightly when he saw that Spike was watching him through yellow eyes.

“Hey Blondie, what’s with the fangs?”

“What? No—nothing luv, honest.” Spike looked a little embarrassed, turning away in a manner he hadn’t done since the first time Xander admitted that his vampire face was as much of a turn on as his human face. 

“Did you drop fang because you smelt that? Seriously? When was the last time my blood had that much of an effect on you?” It was hard to hide his delight that he still had that effect on Spike but he was also a little confused—dropping fangs accidentally was a fledgling thing, not something a Master Vampire did. “Are you okay? Is there something—“

“I’m just bloody hungry!” 

“Why are you hungry—did we run out of blood? I could have sworn I stocked the fridge the other day!” Climbing into the bed, he tried to pull Spike’s face around so that he could see him clearly but his lover refused to be budged, persisting in looking the other way. “Spike—what’s going on?”

“Imonadiet!” The words were smooshed together and Spike’s voice was low which was the only explanation for what Xander was sure he had heard. 

“I’m sorry—can you say that again?” 

“I said, I’m on a bloody diet!”

“You are out of your freaking mind! Why the hell would you be on a diet?!”

“Was talking to Angel the other day and he said the camera adds ten pounds. Can you imagine how big my arse is gonna look on a cinema screen?” Wide-eyed, Xander could barely credit what he was hearing. This so could not be happening—apart from the dangers of a ‘semi-starving’ Spike, he couldn’t believe the great idiot had been speaking to Angel. 

“Oh my good God!!! You went to Angel? Angel, who is jealous as all hell that absolutely every supernatural creature in this movie is being played by themselves apart from him because he doesn’t have the right ‘look’? Angel, who lived in the sewers for over a hundred years and has never even watched a full episode of Supernatural because it felt too much like bringing his work home? You went to _Angel_ for advice about the movie?”

“It wasn’t like that, exactly. He was asking about Tobias, how he was doing an’ everything. I was teasing him about the sex scene—you know the one we’re meant to be filming this week? An’ he said I should put in some effort to get into shape if I was going to go for the full monty.”

“Jesus Jesoaphat Christ! Angel, you go to for advice on falconry and eyas and useless crap like that because he has that information in his head, but this? Spike, you are out of your tiny little brain!”

“Well there’s no need to be insulting!”

“Have you seen any of the rushes?” Yanking Spike into his arms, Xander snuggled down into the bed, pulling his vampire close until their legs entwined automatically and Spike was crushed up against him. “You look fucking _gorgeous_ on the big screen. Your eyes, your cheekbones, your _ass_ \- I could write odes to how fantastic your ass looks on the big screen! And as for this sex scene with Tobias, you do know Henri had to restrict access to the filming don’t you? Essential crew only. There are _droves_ of them wanting to be there and you’re worried about something **Angel** said?” 

He sighed as Spike pushed his face into the curve of Xander’s neck, breathing in deeply and relaxing further. 

“If you’re feeling insecure, you come to me, okay? I’ll tell you the truth whether it’s good or bad and you know that, right?”

“I know, Pet, I just—he caught me off guard is all.”

“Well, I’ll be having words with Mr Angel and no mistake but in the meantime do you want me to go get you some blood?”

“No—not right now. But, there is something you could do for me if you like.”

“What’s that then?”

“Maybe tell me some of these odes you’d write to my arse—daft though it might be, I’d like to hear what I look like through your eyes before we get on set tomorrow. You’re the only one who’s opinion counts anyway.” Tilting Spike’s face up, Xander carefully traced the vampiric ridges, stroking softly in a way he knew turned Spike on. His other hand slipped down Spike’s spine, coming to rest on the curve of his ass before grabbing a healthy handful and yanking Spike closer to his rapidly burgeoning erection. 

“I can do better than tell you what I think of your ass—I can show you exactly what I wanna do to it every single time you walk on by….”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this would turn into a bloody ongoing fic - it was supposed to be a cute one-shot then another chapter jumped into my head! Bloody plot bunnies!
> 
> * * *


End file.
